Sweater Weather
by IsBus
Summary: Phoenix was invited to stay with Miles for Christmas...


Opening the door didn't startle Miles, he just continued to read and listen to the news on the tv. "Uh, hey Edgeworth." I say with awkwardness while he firmly shuts his book. He smiles at takes off his glasses.

"I was wondering when you would show up, or if I was just being played a fool when you said you would." He chuckled. "But I had a feeling that a lawyer like you wouldn't lie to me... now why don't we get you out of that wet coat and beanie." He got off the leather couch and began to pull off my coat before putting it on the coat rack.

_He's being awfully kind.. what's wrong with him..? _

"What's wrong, Nick?" He pouted.

I stopped spacing out and looked at Edgeworth. "Oh, nothing just thinking."

"Don't think too much, you'll scare me." He snickered. "Now, how about you get something else to wear, hmm?" Miles held out his hand, that simple action made my heart flutter, but I kept my thoughts from thinking romantically about someone like- god- Edgeworth!

I took his hand and walked up the stairs with him. There was two bedrooms upstairs but he took me inside the first one. It was clearly his bedroom since a lavish bed with silky sheets and a red velvet couch sat inside. It didn't amaze me since he did live like a king, he has a car and other pricey things, but it did shock me to see a cyan sweater and thigh-high socks on the bed.

"What are those for?" He wouldn't be caught dead wearing something as girly as this, so why was it on his bed?

He looked over at me. "Don't even hesitate to think I would wear something as feminine as that! I want you to wear it." My eyes widened in the thought of me wearing something as girly as that! "Now, I'll leave you to it, ciao!" He shut the door and gone down the steps to, I assume, read and listen.

I sigh. _He hasn't given me much of a choice, my as well put it on. _I began to take off my shirt and boots while removing my socks to put on the thigh high socks, pulling them down so that I didn't have to take off my pants.

I opened the door and stepped down the stairs to see exactly what I thought he would do. He sat on the leather couch with the same book and the news playing in the background. Once he heard my steps he looked over at me with a smug grin, until he saw me in the outfit, then it changed to a frown.

"I guess there was a misunderstanding with the clothes... you were supposed to take off your pants." That frown turned into a cheshire smirk. I blushed before shaking my head out of that embarrassment.

"I guess I'll go back to your room.." I tried sauntering up the steps towards his room but he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

I looked behind me to see kind eyes. "I'm kidding with you. I think you look good with the jogging pants." I smiled along with him. It made me happy to know that he's being so friendly... but it's probably because it's Christmas Eve. I got off the step and sat down on the couch. "Here, I'll make you hot chocolate."

_Wow, he's being so nice... it's scary! _

He went into his kitchen and heated up some water. He got out a jar which held powdered chocolate. Putting the water in two cups and taking a tablespoon of powdered chocolate and putting into the water sent in a aroma as good as real chocolate. I could her tiny splashes in the hot chocolate which I found out was marshmallows once he ambled towards me with two tea cups in both hands.

"Here you go." He passed the green and white tea cup with reindeer on it. I tried taking a sip but before I could stop myself, he warned me. "Be-! Careful..." It stung my tongue and throat as I gulped it down quickly so I wouldn't spit it out.

"Ow..." I said in a gruff voice that shown how sore my throat was.

He wore an expression of shock. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just my tongue and my lips." I grunted.

"Do you need anything to help? I think I know a way to make you feel better."

I sighed. _He really wants to help me, for some reason, why should I stop him? _"Go ahead." I set down my hot chocolate as he sat down his and turned me to look at him. He wore a serious look that softened when he looked into my eyes. We stared for a minute straight until he closed his eyes.

In a quick and swift moment, his lips locked with mine. My cheeks changed from tan to red while my look only shown surprise before I realized how much I wanted this- wanted him- so my eyes closed as I accepted his invitation. He grabbed me and leaned back until I was on top of him. Then, we pulled away to catch our breath.

"Are you're lips feeling better, pumpkin?" His eyes told me everything; how much he loved me, how much he wanted me, how he really felt.

I couldn't explain as good as he has so I just kissed his neck. I want him to feel my love. He groaned as I sucked at his nape. I pulled away and tried to get my breath back. His smile replied to my actions as wanting eyes pierced my soul. "God... I want-"

Miles shook his finger at me like he does in court. "Santa will be coming tonight so let's keep ourselves on the good list." I sighed. I should've expected him to back off before we could do anything sexual but I didn't. He chuckled. "How about we put on something traditional? My family always put on [Insert Christmas movie here]."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

\- Time Passes By With this music intermission -

_Ooh la love, I fallen in love... _

_and it's better this time then ever before... _

_Ooh la love, I fallen in love... _

_and it's better this time than I've ever known... _

\- Time continues without this music intermission -

The instrumental for 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' played in the background of the main menu while the bowl of popcorn that we got before the movie sat on the carpet. Miles sat on right next to me on the couch with his head on my right shoulder as I nearly fell asleep repetitively. I could hear him snore, if I listened very closely, but it sounded more like the purr of a cat then the snore of a human. It's almost as if he really love me. I figured he wasn't lying with those eyes of need, but since Miles seemed like a bad guy, I kinda felt as though he just wanted to fuck with me.

I sighed sweetly and tied to get up but I couldn't since I did not want to wake him up. So, I just leaned towards him until I fell asleep in his lap.

\- End Scene-


End file.
